


La sudadera de Stanford

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sí vale también escribo fluff cuando lo necesito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene gripe. Necesita algo calentito con lo que encontrarse mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sudadera de Stanford

Sam ha dejado a Dean en el motel. El invierno había traído una fuerte oleada de gripe en medio país, y nisiquiera el duro Dean Winchester había podido librarse de ello. Así que el pequeño le había obligado a quedarse en la cama de sábanas viejas y ásperas, tras una larga disputa sin importancia contra su testarudez.

“Estoy bien, Sam.” Insistió con voz de pito, debido a que tenía la nariz atascada.

“No. Te ha subido la fiebre desde que salimos de Lamont. Vas a darte un baño en agua templada mientras yo voy a la farmacia a buscarte algo y al supermercado. ¿Entendido?”

Dean gruñó un _sí_ junto con un ataque de tos.

Cuando volvió y entró por la puerta se encontró a Dean subido y sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y encogido, aunque parecía estar más relajado, con el pelo ligeramente mojado y aplastado hacia delante. Tenía un aspecto muy diferente al habitual, más... vulnerable. Aunque posiblemente a pesar de la gripe, podría atravesar el corazón de un hombre lobo con la misma fatalidad con la que lo haría habitualmente. Sam frunció el ceño, algo chocado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

“¿Esa es... Es mi sudadera de la universidad?”

Dean torció el labio y puso ojillos de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

“Puede.”

Sam se encogió de hombros. “¿Y por qué...?” Dejó la frase sin acabar.

“Es... Calentita. Y... Ehm... Suave.”

Sam asintió lentamente con la cabeza, divertido. “Claro... Ahora te gustan las cosas suaves y calentitas. Qué adorable.”

“Cállate, gilipollas.”

Sam todavía rió más fuerte y dejó las bolsas al lado de la neverita. “He traído sopa. Nada de cervezas hasta que se te pase esa mierda.”


End file.
